


Neil Mini Drabbles

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Neil Scenario's [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: This will be a collection of Scenario's for Gummy's O/C Neil! (support them on Tumblr and Twitter @gummymela)
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Neil Scenario's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826917
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. Birth of Neil

It was very sudden. Hop received a phone call early that morning from his husband Victor that Gloria was going into labor with his newborn son. Hop laughed as he couldn’t thank Gloria enough into bringing his son into the world. He rushed towards the hospital where Gloria was staying at and ran into the room.

“Vic, Gloria! I’m here!” Victor ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

“Hop, it’s good to see you, mate!” Hop held Victor’s face and gently kissed his cheek.

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” Gloria laughed and shook her head,

“You two are way too cute for your own good; you know that?” Victor laughed and held one of her hands.

“I can’t thank you enough for agreeing to do this, Gloria.”

“Don’t mention it, Vic! You’ve helped me in the past, it’s my turn to bring in this bundle of joy into our lives! But I want you to make sure I’m the favorite aunt!” Hop laughed and held her other hand.

“Of course! We wouldn’t have any other person have such a befitting title.” Gloria looked over at Victor and smiled at her brother.

“I sure hope you’re ready to take on the toughest challenge ever!” He laughed and looked at Hop in the eyes.

“I’ve dealt with harder challenges before.” 

A few moments later, the nurses and a few Chansey came through the room and bowed towards the trio. “Miss, Gloria? Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be!” She held Victor and Hop’s hands as the process began.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Gloria panted and laid back against the bed as the nurses took care of the rest. Victor smiled at his sister and kissed her head.

“Gloria, you did amazing!”

“Thanks, but man, that was something else!” She laughed as she looked over at Hop. “Oi, you can open your eyes now.”

“Are, you sure?” Hop fidgeted around as Victor giggled. The nurses tapped the Champion on the shoulder and smiled,

“Mr. Victor...I wanted to congratulate you on a new healthy baby boy! Would you like to hold him?” Victor nodded as she handed him the small bundle of joy.

“Oh my gosh, he’s beautiful.” Victor began to tear up as he saw his son in his arms. He cradled the baby and walked over to Hop. “Hey, Hop...you should look.” Hop slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his son, slept in Victor’s arms.

“Hey, has my hair color!” Hop laughed as he saw a small patch of plum-colored hair that adored his tan-colored skin. Victor smiled and looked up at Hop.

“Want to hold him?” Hop shook his head and waved his arms around.

“I can’t! What if I break him?” Victor let out a small laugh and raised a brow.

“Hop, just relax and hold him like you did your Wooloo as a kid.” Hop nodded and opened his arms as Victor laid his son in them. Hop bounced around and smiled as he looked at his son.

“Hey, there little guy...welcome to the world!” Hop smiled wide as his son grinned a little. “Vic, look! He smiled at me!”

“That’s wonderful, Hop!” Victor watched as Hop rocked back and forth, playfully moving his son's small fingers ever so gently.

“You’re going to learn so much from your dad and me! I hope one day, you can love Pokemon as much as I do!” The nurses walked up to the couple and smiled at them.

“Have you thought of a name for him?” Hop looked up at Victor, who immediately shook his head.

“You’re not naming him, Hop Jr.” 

“Awww, but why!” Victor kissed him on the cheek and winked,

“Cause there’s only one Hop in my world. Besides, I already thought of a name for him!”

“Oh, what?” Victor smiled and held his finger toward their son.

“Neil!” Neil smiled as he heard the name and held Victor’s finger. Hop smiled wide and began to cry.

“Vic, that’s a beautiful name! And he loves it!” Victor laughed and stared down at Neil.

“It means Champion...befitting ain’t it?”

“Yeah.” Gloria smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes.

“Congrats, you two!” The couple turned towards her and smiled.

“Thanks, Gloria.” Hop and Victor looked down at their son and laughed as Neil held Victor’s finger.

“I wonder what kind of person you’ll become?” Victor asked as Hop laughed and pushed up his glasses.

“I know!”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“He’s gonna grow up to be the best trainer ever! He’s even gonna defeat you and take that Championship title from you!”

“Bold words! I’ll take that as a challenge then!” Victor looked back at Neil and grinned.

“Welcome into our lives...Neil...I love you.”


	2. Passing Down Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop introduces his son Neil to his Grandpa Richard. What fun times await the pair?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil is owned by Gummymela (Tumblr, Twitter) and Richard is owned by Hayleyb100 (tumlbr) Thank you for letting me write about them!

“Where are we going today, Papa?” Neil took Hop’s hand and giggled as the Professor pushed up his glasses.

“We are seeing your grandfather today!”

“Oh! Grandpa, Kabu? But wait.” The plum-haired boy crossed his arms as he tilted his head. “I thought Kabu was in Motostoke? Aren’t we in Hammerlocke?”

“That’s correct, Neil! But we aren’t seeing Kabu today. We are seeing your Uncle Raihan’s Dad!”

“I have two Grandpas?” Neil’s eyes lit up as he jumped up and down. “That’s so cool! I get to have two dads and two grandads! I’m the luckiest boy ever!” Neil ran around Hop and jumped along the rocky pathway that lead towards a nearby field.

“Slow down, champ! I don’t want your Dad to get worried if you got injured!”

“Don’t worry, I’m very careful-” Just then, Neil slipped and started to fall down towards the lake.

“Neil!” Hop reached out towards his son but stopped when he saw a Large black Pokemon, dash towards his son, and saved him from falling.

“Whoa, be careful now, dearie! I do not want you to fall in and get sick now!” Hop turned around and saw a sickly older man with dark skin like Raihan. His hair a bit greyed out on the top, but his smile was bright and warm.

“Richard, is that you?” The older man nodded and smiled at the Professor.

“It is good to see you, Hop. How is the young champion doing lately?”

“Oh, he’s doing well! Sorry that he couldn’t come to see you today. He’s pretty busy after all.” Hop bowed to him as Richard motioned for his Pokemon to drop Neil and smiled at his grandson.

“That is quite alright! I know that Victor does his best to make sure all of Galar is safe! But at least I get to see my adorable grandson!” Richard crouched down and grinned at Neil. “You should be more careful; you are not properly dressed for swimming after all.” Neil smiled and giggled.

“Grandpa, you talk funny!”

“Neil! Don’t be rude!” Hop stared at his son, but Richard laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, that is quite alright, dearie! I know that he means well.”

“Sorry, Grandpa! Thanks for saving me, though!” Neil flashed another bright smile at the man who stared at Neil and nodded.

“Just as I thought.”

“What?” Richard took Neil’s chin and pointed at his teeth.

“You have a fang just like my little Raihan! Are you perhaps related to his family instead of Leon’s?”

“Wait, I’m not my Papa’s son?” Neil began to whimper as he stared at Hop.

“Dad!” Raihan came running towards the trio and shook his head at Richard. “Don’t go say stuff like that to him!”

“Oh, I was just fooling around, right?” Richard looked at Hop, who sheepishly laughed at him.

“Right...well, it’s good to see you, Raihan.” Hop looked over to Richard and smiled at him. “Do you mind watching over Neil while I take care of a few things with Raihan?”

“Of course! It would be my pleasure to watch over him!” Richard nodded as Hop crouched down to his son.

“Papa has to take care of a few things; I’ll be back, okay? You be good now, okay?”

“Come on, Papa! I’m a big boy; I’m always good!”

“Right, how could I forget you are also Victor’s son!” Hop smiled and ruffled his son’s hair as the boy groaned and pushed his father’s hand away.

“Papa! I told you to stop doing that to my hair! I had it perfectly styled the way I wanted today; I can’t have people messing with it!”

“But you’re so adorable! How could I resist?” Neil pouted as Hop nuzzled his son’s face with his cheek.

“Don’t you have something important to do?”

“Right! I’ll see you in a bit!” With that, Hop and Raihan walked away. Leaving Neil and Richard alone in the fields.

“So, Grandpa, what was that Pokemon that saved me?” Just as Neil said that a Luxray appeared and licked Neil’s face. “Hehe, that tickles!”

“This is my Luxray! His name is Sullivan.” Neil giggled and bowed to the Pokemon.

“Thanks for saving me, Sully! I’m Neil!” Richard let out a laugh and coughed a bit, causing the boy to run towards him. “Grandpa! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, dearie! Just I never heard someone give my Pokemon a nickname before.”

“Oh, well, I kind of saw my Papa do that with his Pokemon and to my Dad, so I kind of picked up on it! I hope you’re not mad!”

“Of course not! I am actually honored to be bestowed such a wonderful name to my Pokemon. I heard that you have an Electric-Type as well? Care to show me?”

“Sure, Toxel, come on out!” The magenta Baby Pokemon sparkled and stuck her tongue out as she crawled around. “I don’t have a cool name for her yet, as you do, but she was my first Pokemon!” Neil smiled and picked up the Toxel by the arms, but it immediately shocked him, causing Neil to drop her. “Oww!”

“Are you alright, dearie?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine! She does that a lot to me sometimes!” Neil flashed a grin as Toxel yawned and crawled towards him.

“You really should be careful with your Pokemon, dearie. Electric-types can be very troublesome if you don’t know much about them.”

“Oh?” Neil crossed his arms and tilted his head. 

“Take Sully, for instance.” Richard brought his Luxray over to Neil and smiled at him. “Luxray can see through solid objects. It will instantly spot prey trying to hide behind walls, even if the walls are thick. He can store electricity in his paws to use his attacks.”

“Ohhhh, that’s cool! I wonder what kind of cool things Toxel can do!” He picked up his Pokemon and gently hugged her. “Grandpa, you’re super smart!

“Not as much as you can be if you put your mind to things. I know you can do great things.” He brushed Neil’s hair and smiled as the boy giggled.

“I wanna be the best, so I can be like my Dad!”

“Then I wish you the best, dearie.” Just then, Hop walked up to Neil and waved at him. 

“Papa!” Neil jumped into Hop’s arms and hugged him.

“Hey, kiddo! Did you enjoy your time with Richard?” Neil nodded and grinned at him.

“Grandpa still talks funny, but he is really smart! Oh, hey, Papa!” 

“Yes, Neil?” Neil grabbed Hop’s ear and whispered.

_‘I wanna get Grandpa a present, do you know what he likes?’_

“Oh, he like melons!” Raihan laughed as Neil’s eyes lit up at him.

“Oh!! Papa, Papa, can we get some?” Hop grinned and nodded.

“Sure, thing! Let’s go right now!” Neil turned around and waved at Richard.

“Stay here, Grandpa! I’ll be back!”

  
“Of course, take care, sweetie!” Richard waved as Neil hugged Hop. _‘Best of luck in your future.’_


	3. Family Values

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moira belongs to @weclownstoday (tumblr) Thanks again for letting me write about her! And of course Neil is owned by Gummymela (Tumblr and twitter)

“Okay, Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!” Seven-year-old Neil fluffed his blanket that wrapped around his neck and pointed in the air with his pointer finger and grinned as he ran around the fields of Wedgehurst. 

“And the crowd goes wild!” Neil giggled as he cheered to himself. “Let’s give it up for Champion Victor for defending his title once more!” Neil imitated Victor’s pose as he pretended to through an invisible Dynamax Ball into the air.

“I think I got it this time-” His foot got caught in his blanket and tripped as he tumbled onto the grass. He looked up at the sky and giggled to himself. “I guess I still need to get big to wear Dad’s cape! But man, I can’t wait to grow up and take on the challenge so I can battle Dad!” He ran around the tree and stopped when a trio of kids walked towards him.

“Well, well, well, lookie here, guys! If it ain’t the Champs runt!” The leader put his arm up as he pushed Neil back into a tree.

“What are you up to, kid?” Neil looked at one of them and puffed out his chest.

“Me? Well, I’m training to become Champion just like my Dad! I wanna be strong like him when I get big!” Just then, the trio of older kids laughed and shook their heads.

“Oh, man, that’s rich. This kid thinks he can become Champion!”

“It’s true, though! My Dad and Papa are really strong and smart. I wanna be just like them when I get big.” 

“Really now? Well, you see, that won’t happen.”

“Why not?”

“That’s cause I’m gonna take it first!” Neil gripped his blanket and shook his head.

“You can’t do that! My Dad’s really strong; you won’t stand a chance.” Just then, the leader grabbed Neil’s shirt and glared at him.

“That’s bold for you to say, you little runt! You think you have it easy because you’re the son of the champion! Well, what about us? We have to work hard if not harder than you too! You just love to show off how easy it is for you.”

“That’s not true…” Neil winced, as the leader’s hand tightened around his neck.

“Hey, I think you should let go of him...what if his parents find out?” The leader scoffed as he shook off his friends from his back.

“I don’t care! Just seeing this happy-go-lucky kid run around with no care in the world when the rest of us have to work hard! It makes me sick seeing spoiled brats like him!” He pushed Neil towards the tree and lifted his fist.

“Please don’t hurt me!” Neil began to whimper as the leader grinned at him.

“Let this be a lesson to you!”

“HEY!!” The leader froze as a voice, was heard from a distance. The leader turned to see a girl with dark skin and purple hair. She glared at him with her green eyes and ran towards him.

“Who are you?” 

“Who am I? I’m the one who’s gonna kick your butt for hurting my cousin!”

“Cousin-” The leader cried out as the girl grabbed his hand and bent it back.

“Who do you think you are for picking on someone younger than you? Neil is just a kid who wants to be like his Dad!” 

“Moira? What are you doing here?” Neil fell to the ground as he clung to his cousin’s back.

“I came to give your Dad some snacks my Pop made! But I got lost on the way, but to think I found something much worse.” She glared at the leader who fell to his knees.

“Do something, you idiots!” The leader’s friends nodded as they tried to punch Moira, who laughed and kicked them in the legs and punched their faces.

“Don’t you ever pick on my cousin again, or you’ll answer to me!” She threw some sand in their faces as they ran away in a panicked frenzy. “And don’t let me catch you guys hurting him ever again!” She shook her head and turned around and smiled at Neil. “That takes care of that!”

“Moira…” Neil fell to his knees as he began to cry. “I was so scared!”

“Neil!” She ran towards him and looked at his leg, which all scratched up. “Here, lean on my back, I can carry you to your Papa!” He hugged her back and sniffled as she started to walk.

“Moira?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I a bad person for having my dads as the best trainers in the world?” Moira chuckled and shook her head.

“No, of course not!”  
  
“Then, why does everyone hate me?”

“Well, I think it’s cause they think you’re a spoiled kid.”   
  


“But, I’m not!”

“I know you’re not, but that’s what people think.”

“Then, I’ll show them that I can work hard just like them! I’m gonna ask my dads to teach me everything so that I can be strong like them! That way, no one will think that I’m just some spoiled kid!”

“That’s the spirit! Now, let’s go home!”

“Hey, Moira?”

“What’s up?”

“Home is the other way.” She froze as Neil giggled at her.

“Right, lead the way!” Neil hugged her tight and smiled.

“Thanks again.”

“Of course, that’s what family is for.”


	4. Your Colleague's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil visits Hop's Colleague, Calla in Motostoke in hopes to run an errand for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calla's an oc created by https://epicspheal.tumblr.com/ Thanks again for letting me use your oc in this writing! Neil is owned by Gummymela! Art of Calla was drawn by https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/snowythesoft/614298173743235072

“You sure you left everything for Ms. Calla in this box, Papa?” Neil grunted as he adjusted his arms while carrying the slightly heavy box on his person.

“Yep, everything should be in there for her! Sorry, Papa had to send you by yourself to run this errand for me.”

“That’s okay! You work hard, so it’s the least I could do!” Hop grinned through the Rotom Phone as Neil climbed the steps of Motostoke. “At least you got to talk to me on my way there! I appreciate it, Papa!”

“I would never lose out on hanging out with my son!”

“Dad would’ve gotten mad if he found out that you sent me on an errand, alone again.” Neil snickered as Hop, threw his hands back, and blushed.

“Okay, that was just a short trip to Postwick! You came back fine!”

“Papa, I was five!”

“And you had Zacian with you!”

“Dad made you sleep on the couch that entire night!” Neil chuckled as he greeted the gatekeeper and walked towards Motostoke. “He even let me sleep on your guy’s bed too! It was so comfy!”

“Okay, I get your point, Neil!” Hop whined and scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t remember you being this brutal towards me.”

“Just like, Dad always says, it’s fun teasing you.” Hop groaned and shook his head.

“Well, call me whenever you deliver the package to Calla and say hello to her for me, will ya?”

“Okay, Papa! I’ll see you soon!” Neil smiled as the Rotom Phone flew back into his pocket. He looked around and saw the lab down towards the waterways and walked over to it.

“Okay, the lab should be-” Just then, he slipped on the wet step of the staircase and began tumbling down the stairs. Just before he hit the ground, a pair of vines shot out and grabbed him by the leg.

“Careful, young one!” Neil looked down and saw a woman in dark skin and green eyes. She stared at him with her green eyes and smiled at him as her Roserade set him down. “You almost hit your head.”

“Calla?” She raised a brow and stared at him as he grabbed the box from her Roserade.

“Neil? Is that you?”

“In the flesh!” Neil extended his finger in the air and struck his dad’s signature pose.

“Oh, my gosh! You’ve grown so much since I last saw you!” Calla hugged the boy as he giggled at her.

“Papa, couldn’t come with me today, but he says hello! Oh, and this is for you!” He handed her the box and smiled as she gave it to her Roserade.

“That’s so nice of him to send me his son on an errand, but shouldn’t you have someone with you? Motostoke can be very dangerous.”

“Oh, don’t worry about me! I’m strong as a Machamp!” Neil laughed and punched the air and flexed his arms.

“Nonsense! I doubt you can move mountains as a real Machamp can.” Neil stared at her and crossed his arms as she stared off into the water. “How’s your father doing, by the way.”

“Do you mean, my dad or my papa?” Calla turned her head as Neil fixed his hair.

“Who’s who?”

“Well,” Neil spiked his hair and pointed at it. “Papa!” he then fluffed his hair and pointed at the cowlick before it disappeared on him. “Dad!” Calla laughed and smiled at the boy.

“Your Papa, I guess.”

“Oh, he’s doing fine! Busy like a Combee in springtime!”

“I doubt he can move that much as Combee can.” Neil hunched over and groaned.

“Those are just expressions, Ms. Calla!”

“Oh, right…” Calla blushed as Neil giggled. “Growing up, my parents never used expressions and hyperboles. Your Papa would always tease me for not getting them.”

“That’s okay, though! Neil smiled wide and placed his hands behind his head and kicked the ground. “Papa works really hard, and Dad also works hard too!”

“You must get pretty lonely that they aren’t around a lot.” Neil shook his head and stared out at the water below.

“I used to be lonely, but I know they are working hard for my sake, and they’ve gotten better at teaching me stuff and spending time with me! I’m happy when they are happy!” Calla stood next to him and looked up at the sky.

“You know that your Papa and I were colleagues, right?”

“Yeah! He told me that you and him used to learn about Pokemon together, while Dad was training to become a better Champion!”

“That’s right! He and I were pretty close since we were the same age, it did get pretty lonely there, but I’m glad Hop was around to keep me company.” Suddenly Neil stood up and glared at her.

“I’m sorry, but my Papa and Dad love each other very much! Papa would never betray him like that!” Calla chuckled and shook her head.

“Not like that, Neil. He was like a friend to me or even a brother in some cases.”

“Oh, what was he like at school?” Calla smiled and winked at him.

“Kind of like you! He was energetic and kind, but also really determined to learn about everything.”

“Well, I  **am** his son!” Neil flashed a grin at Calla, who crouched down at him.

“Tell you what, since you have time, why not take a peek in my lab for a bit? I have a special experiment we can do together.”

“Oh, an experiment? Do we get to blow stuff up?”

“No, that’s next month. Besides, I don’t think Victor would love it if he found out that we blew stuff up.”

“Oh yeah, Dad does get pretty mad if I put myself in danger!” Neil laughed as he followed behind Calla into her lab.

“WHOA, THIS PLACE IS AS BIG AS A WAILORD!” Neil’s eyes sparkled as his voice echoed inside the lab.

“Oh, please, Wailords are much larger than this. But yes, welcome to my lab!” Neil smiled as he saw a myriad of Poison-type Pokemon milling about.

“You have a lot of Poison-types, Ms. Calla!” 

“Oh, yes, I just adore them! Did you know that they are the only ones that can’t be poisoned? Unless you have a Salazzle!”

“I do, but tell me more!” Neil watched as Calla called upon her Salazzle, who ran around Neil and licked his face.

“Only Female Salazzles exist! They use special pheromones to attract male Salandits! Their special ability is Corrosion, which lets it poison other Poison and Steel Types! It’s also the only one in existence to possess an ability!” Calla blushed and looked at Neil, “I’m sorry if I’m going off on a tangent.”

“It’s fine! Papa does it all the time!” Neil laughed as he bowed to her Roserade and danced with it.

“Hop did have a habit of doing that during our studies. Anyways, Salazzles like to have reverse harems of one female and multiple males!”

“What’s a harem?” Calla froze as Neil looked up at her with innocent eyes.

“Uh, I’ll tell you when you’re older.” 

“Awww, Papa, and Dad say that too!” Neil pouted and slumped to the ground and laid face down.

“Neil?” Calla crouched down and looked at the boy.

“Neil’s not here, please leave a message after the tone….ughhhhh.” Calla laughed and raised a brow.

“How about I show you the neato experiment?” 

“Really?” Neil quickly shot up, causing Calla to step back in surprise.

“You’re definitely your Papa’s son. Let’s get started then!” She stood up and walked towards the kitchen as Neil followed behind her.

“Okay, today we are going to make some ice cream using liquid nitrogen!” Calla gave Neil a pair of gloves and goggles as she brought out a stand mixer and a metal container labeled ‘caution’ on it.

“What’s liquid nitrogen?” 

“Well, as you know, the air we breathe is mostly nitrogen! Basically, it’s in its liquid state, but it’s very cold, so please don’t touch it without proper protection.” Calla glared as Neil hovered his finger over the container.”

“Oops, so what’s next?” Calla smiled and brought out some half and half.

“We mix vanilla and sugar with the half and half until the sugar is dissolved in the mixing bowl! The next part is the fun part! You can add whatever you want in it for your ice cream.”

“Oh! I want chocolate chips in mine!” 

“Excellent choice!” Calla smiled as she poured in the chocolate chips into the bowl and stirred it. Neil looked around the kitchen and stared at her.

“You sure have a lot of sweets around, Miss Calla.”

“Oh, well, I do have a sweet tooth.” Calla blushed as she set the bowl near the sink.

“Dad says that having too many sweets is bad for you.”

“Well, he’s wrong! Sweets are delicious!” Calla raised her voice, causing Neil to be taken aback in surprise. “Sorry, Neil, I didn’t mean to snap back at him.”

“That’s okay, he’s sometimes strict with me, but I know he does that cause he loves me!” Calla smiled and covered her arms with her gloves.

“Next, we pour in the liquid nitrogen! Stand back, Neil!” She carefully poured the liquid as it began to fog around them.

“OHHHH, that’s so cool!” She brought out a wooden spoon and began to mix it.

“Now, we mix it. And there we go!” She scooped out the ice cream into a plastic container and handed it to Neil.

“Yummy!” Neil’s mouth began to drool as he lifted the cold dessert into his mouth. “Oh my gosh! It tastes just like the real thing!”

“Right? If you want, you can always stop by, and we can make some cool desserts together!”

“You mean it?” She nodded as Neil’s eyes lit up.

“Only if you get to show me your shiny Toxel! I know you have one! Hop told me all about it! Please show it to me!” Neil giggled as he savored the ice cream.

“Show me more desserts, and you got yourself a deal!”


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil is excited to see a newborn Pokemon in his Papa's lab!

Neil awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and excitedly jumped out of bed. “Today’s the day!” He smiled wide and ran into the bathroom to freshen up. 

He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed as he stared at his hair. He wet his hand and pressed down on the cowlick that jutted out of his plum-colored hair. He smiled, but it quickly disappeared as the cowlick popped right out.

“Man...I can never get it down...oh well, there’s always next time!” He giggled and took care of his business and heard a sudden knock on the door. “Come in!” 

“Hey! How’s my little Munchlax this morning? A man with fluffy brown hair peered inside the room and smiled as Neil ran to hug him.

“Dad! Good morning!” Neil smiled at Victor, the current Champion of Galar, and flashed a grin at the Champion.

“Morning, Neil!” Victor crouched down and looked at Neil’s grin. “Hmm, it looks like your little fang is getting bigger!”

“Really?” Neil’s eyes lit up as Victor nodded.

“Yeah, maybe next time you can grow bigger too!”

“Does that mean I get to have my own Pokemon now?” Victor stood up and shook his head as he ruffled Neil’s hair.

“Sorry, champ not right now, you still have a lot to learn about taking care of Pokemon.” 

“Aww…” Neil pouted and crossed his arms, and lowered his head. “Dad, when will I be able to get a Pokemon just like you and Papa?”

“In due time, you’re just seven years old, but you still have a lot to learn.” Victor smiled and looked at the clock. “Speaking of, don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Oh! I forgot!” Neil hurried to his closet and looked through his shirts. “What should I wear, Dad?” Victor walked behind him and looked around.

“Well, I’m sure Papa won’t mind what you wear, but you can wear something simple like this white shirt!” The Champion pointed at a shirt that had a red Shuckle eating curry on it. Neil smiled wide and took it off the hanger and laughed.

“For once, I like your choice, Dad!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Neil rolled his eyes at Victor and snickered.

“Dad, you have poor taste in clothes.” 

“Harsh…” Victor slumped and grinned at Neil. “But at least I don’t have poor taste in love! Come here!” Victor grabbed Neil from behind and kissed his cheeks. “I love you, Neil!”

“Dad! You’re embarrassing me!” Neil blushed as Victor pelted him with kisses.

“In front of who? We are the only ones here.” The champion laughed as Neil sighed and accepted defeat.

“Fine, you win for now!” Neil gave Victor a quick kiss on the cheek, causing him to let go. “I’m free!” Neil ran around his room and grinned at Victor. “Can’t catch me, Dad!”

“Hey, I’ve caught a multitude of Pokemon when I was young, I think I can catch my son!” Victor stood up and gave chase as Neil changed into his clothes.

“I’d like to see you try! Papa couldn’t catch me. I don’t think you can-” Suddenly, he ran into Victor, who stood by the doorframe. 

“I caught you!” He carried Neil into his arms as the boy threw his hands back.

“What? Defeated so easily? I guess no one is a match for the greatest trainer to ever live!”

“Oh, who’s that?” Victor raised a brow as Neil pointed at Victor’s chin.

“My Dad, of course!”

“Aww, Neil, shall we head down and grab breakfast before I drop you off at the lab?” Neil smiled and nodded as Victor walked downstairs.

“Okay, Dad, I’ll see you later!” Neil waved at Victor, who climbed back into the flying taxi as Neil walked inside the Wedgehurst Lab.

“Morning, Papa!” Neil smiled wide as he spotted a man in a labcoat with dark-purple hair.

“Is that my special little bundle of joy?” Hop smiled and hugged Neil as his son jumped into his arms.

“I’m not little! Dad says I’m a growing boy!” Neil flexed his arms as Hop grinned wide and nodded.

“You’re still my little boy!” Hop kissed Neil on the cheek and lead him further into the lab. 

“Papa, is the thing still here?” Hop nodded as he set Neil down in front of a glass case.

“Yeah, the egg is still here!” Hop pointed at a purple and yellow egg and smiled as Neil got closer to it. “I think it’s close to hatching soon! You excited to see a newborn Pokemon appear in front of your very eyes?”

“Do I ever! Can I hold it?” Neil looked up at Hop, who shook his head and pushed up his glasses.

“Sorry, kiddo, it’s for observing only!”

“Please!!” Neil pursed his lips as Hop sighed and looked down.

“Okay, but-” Neil jumped up and took the egg from the case and held it. “Be careful, Neil...it’s still a baby. So you must be delicate with it.” 

“Okay, Papa!” Neil smiled as he held the rather large egg in his arms. “It’s kind of big, isn’t it?”

“It’s normal-sized; you’re just too small.” Hop chuckled as he watched his son rub the egg.

“I wonder what kind of Pokemon you’ll be? I can’t wait for you to see the world!” Suddenly the egg began to crack. “Gah! Papa, I didn’t do it!” Neil began to panic as the crack grew larger around the egg.

“Neil, it’s okay! It’s hatching, look!” Hop sat next to Neil and smiled as the egg began to shake and shine.

“Ohh!” Neil smiled as the egg burst and out sprang a magenta-colored Pokemon. “That doesn’t look like a normal looking Toxel...is it sick?” Neil looked up at Hop, who’s eyes sparkled.

“Neil, that’s a shiny variant! That’s super rare!” 

“Really? That’s so cool!” Neil hugged the Baby Pokemon, who blinked and looked up at Neil with its tired eyes. Neil stared back and looked up at Hop. “Papa, I think it likes me! Can I keep it? Please?”

“Sorry, mate…” Hop shook his head and flipped through his papers. “That Pokemon is supposed to be for research, and it’s not even ours. We have to give it back...to...the-” Hop froze as he spotted Neil pouting and tearing up. “Neil? You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little sad that we have to part ways afterward…” Hop clutched his heart and bit his lip as he saw his son look like a small Yamper.

“Oh...Okay! You can keep her!” Upon hearing his Papa’s pleas, Neil immediately perked his ears and smiled.

“Really? I can keep her?” Hop sighed and nodded as Neil held the Toxel up in the air.

“Yeah… you can.”

_ ‘Vic is gonna kill me, but.’  _ Hop smiled as Neil hugged Toxel.  _ ‘At least, Neil will be happy. And you can never say no to that face. Kind of reminds me of you, Victor!’  _

“Papa…?”

“Yeah?” Hop jumped as Neil walked up and hugged him.

“You and Dad are the best parents a boy could ask for; I love you guys!” Hop smiled and hugged his son.

“I love you too, Neil...I wish you both the best of luck with each other.”


	6. Number One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Victor duke it out in a battle of the decade.

Neil wiped the sweat off of his brow as the roars from the crowd, rang into his eardrums. He licked his lips and hopped up and down to calm his nerves.

_ ‘Okay, Neil...it’s okay, you and Dad are both down to your last Pokemon, you can’t mess this up now.’  _

Neil took a deep breath and recalled his Pokemon before holding his Toxtricity’s Pokeball in his hand.

“Okay, girl, we can do this. Just like all the other dozens of times, we fought Dad.” He pressed her ball to his forehead and looked up at Victor, who grinned and crossed his arms at Neil.

“I’m impressed you made this far again, Neil! I’m so proud of you.”

“Hehe, you always say that when I battle you, even then, I still lose, but today is a different day. I can feel it, Dad! I’ll defeat you and take that Championship title from you! Go, Toxtricity!” The Punk Pokemon stretched and smiled as she stared at Victor.

“No matter how many times you try, Neil. You never seem to want to stop; I envy that kind of drive in you. But this battle will end just like all your other defeats! Go, Roserade!” The crowd cheered as Victor’s signature Pokemon, Roserade, entered the battlefield. 

“Toxtricity, start with a Taunt!” She motioned her hand and stuck her tongue out at Roserade, who scoffed and pointed her roses at Toxtricity.

“Stopping me from using my status moves on you, clever!” Victor grinned as his son shook his head.

“Don’t be so modest, Dad. You always try to gain the upper hand with Roserade’s Stun Spore or Sleep Powder!” 

“Then, how about this! Roserade, use Magical Leaf!” Roserade twirled around, sending Rainbow colored leaves that flew towards Toxtricity.

“Toxtricity, use Discharge!” The Punk Pokemon crouched down and flared its spines as a massive jolt of electricity shot out from her body, destroying the leaves as they flew towards her. “Alright! Now, use Boomburst!” Toxtricity opened her mouth and roared a terrifying sound that shook the ground around her.

“Roserade, use Extrasensory!” Roserade’s eyes flashed as a wave of psychic energy flew towards Toxtricity. The two attacks collided, causing the crowd to cheer louder.

“Keep it up, Toxtricity!” Neil looked over at Victor, who remained unfazed. Suddenly the attacks moved past each other, hitting Roserade and Toxtricity, respectively.

“Roserade!” Victor shouted as his Pokemon stood up and smiled at him. “Things are getting interesting now. Roserade, it’s time!” Victor returned his Roserade and began to charge it with Dynamax energy. Victor closed his eyes and held Roserade’s Pokeball with one hand. “You’ve grown a lot Neil; all trainers would’ve given up when I defeated them. But you...you’re not like the rest. You kept on going and going, still very hungry for this title...but.” He looked at Neil, who stared at him with a determined look on his face. The numbers “131” fluttered along the backside of his jersey. “Maybe it’s not just the title you’re after.” Victor tossed the Pokeball to the sky and smiled as Roserade roared and danced around in place.

Neil returned his Toxtricity and charged her Pokeball and held it with two hands, hugging it tightly around his body. “We’ve come this far; we can’t back down now! Not when we can taste victory!” He looked at his father, the man who raised and taught him everything he knew, along with his Papa, the esteemed Professor of Galar. The only man who could stand up to Victor in terms of strength taught Neil the ins and outs of Pokemon battling. “Toxtricity, it’s time to Gigantamax!” 

Neil tossed the Pokeball to the sky and panted as Toxtricity’s Gmax form stood up and rocked the stadium. “Toxtricity, use Max Mindstorm!” She swiped the air, sending an array of debris towards Roserade, who winced as the attack did significant damage to her.

“Nice, hit, Neil! Roserade, do the same and use Max Mindstorm!” Roserade’s eyes flashed as debris flew towards Toxtricity. Sending her stumbling back as the attack became more relentless.

“Hang in there, Toxtricity!” Neil jumped back as he stumbled to stand as the ground shook beneath him. 

“Giving up, Neil? This is unlike you.” Victor crossed his arms as his son stood up and slapped his face.

“No, I’ll never give up! You and Papa taught me to pursue whatever I wanted to do in life...even if that means getting up from being knocked down! Toxtricity, use Gmax StunShock!” Toxtricity channeled an electrified guitar and slammed the ground. Sending a purple and yellow shockwave towards Roserade.

“Roserade, use Max Mindstorm once more, let’s finish this!” Victor thrust his hand forward as the debris collided with Toxtricity’s attack.

“Keep it going!” Neil shouted as the attack pushed further towards him. “Don’t give up! I believe in you!” Neil caught a glimpse of Victor’s face as the champion closed his eyes.

“Neil, I’m so proud of you.” Victor smiled as the attack collided with Roserade, causing a massive explosion that shook the stadium. 

The crowd grew silent as Roserade fell to the ground. 

“I don’t believe it!” The announcer fumbled around his mic as he stood up. “Champion Victor has been defeated! He’s been defeated by his son!” 

The crowd cheered as Neil returned his Pokemon and fell to his knees.

“I did it...I did it!” Tears fell from his face as he saw Hop in the corner of his eye, running up towards him.

“Neil!” Hop lifted his son into the air and smiled as he kissed his cheek. “You did it! You defeated Victor!”

“Papa...I did it!” Neil laughed and hugged the Professor as Victor walked towards him.

“Neil...I’m so proud of you.” Neil jumped down and smiled as Victor crouched down and placed his cap on Neil’s head. “You’ve come so far and never gave up. You have the makings of a true Champion....someone who has the drive to achieve one’s goal, no matter what the cost. I hope you’ll be ready to take on this next step of your dream.”

“Dad...I’m so glad…” Neil hugged Victor and cried in his arms. “Thank you, both of you, for helping me and raising me to become a strong trainer.”

“Of course, you’re our son, and we love you so much.” Hop smiled as he lifted Neil onto his shoulders. “Give it up for my son! The new Champion of Galar!”

“Neil! Neil! Neil!” Neil smiled as the crowd cheered his name. He looked down at Victor, who wiped a tear from his face and smiled at his son.

* * *

“Neil, Neil? Neil?” Victor shook his son, who was sleeping on his desk, quietly snoozing the night away.

“It looks like the little guy is asleep.” Hop laughed as he put away Neil’s books and papers, lifting up a piece of paper that had a drawing of Neil in Victor’s uniform. “I’m hanging this one on the fridge.”

“Just like the other five?” Victor scoffed as he lifted Neil in his arms. “Poor guy must’ve been studying hard all day.”

“Dad...thank you for being a great Champion,” Neil whispered, causing Victor to smile.

“I wonder what you’re dreaming about, little one? Something amazing, I bet!” Victor kissed Neil on the head and walked into Neil’s room to put him to sleep, smiling as Neil slept soundly in his arms.

“You’ll be a great trainer one day, Neil. I’m sure of it!”


	7. The First Step

“Okay, I think I have everything!” Victor adjusted his bag and snapback as he stared at his husband, Hop. “Sorry that you have to babysit, Neil today.” 

“It’s no worries! I know how important these ‘League’ meetings can be.” Hop sarcastically moved his fingers as he spoke about the meeting. He knew from past experiences from his brother, Leon, that they were just nothing but boring slideshows and long talks.

Hop looked down at his now ten-month-year-old son, Neil, who bounced happily as he stared at Victor. The champion smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead before looking back at Hop and kissing his soft lips. “I’ll be back by this afternoon.” Victor waved off his husband and opened the door.

“Be safe-” Hop smiled but froze as Neil shifted in his arms and reached out towards Victor and began to whine.

“Dada!” Neil reached for Victor, who walked back and held him in his arms.

“Hey, buddy, I’ll be back, don’t worry.” Victor smiled and suddenly jumped as Neil hugged his chest. Victor looked up at Hop, who began to tear up. 

“That’s so cute! Let me take a picture of this!” Hop brought out his Rotom phone and smiled as he snapped a few photos of his husband. 

“Hop…” Victor shook his head and sighed as he gently bounced his son in his arms. “You’re not helping.”

“I know, I but I just can’t help but notice how cute you both are!” Hop chuckled and brought his arms to Neil and pulled him away. “Come on, buddy; you’ll be with me.”

“Dada!” Neil cried out as Victor bit his lip and opened the door.

“Just go, Vic, I’ll be okay.”

“Alright, I’ll be back!” Victor closed behind him as Neil began to cry.

“It’s okay, buddy! Papa is here!” Hop hugged Neil, who kept looking out the door and whimpered as he clung to Hop’s coat. Hop massaged his son’s back and kissed his head as he walked around the house. “I know it must be lonely, with your Dad doing his job, but he will be back.”

Hop sat Neil down in his playpen and handed him a plushie of a Wooloo. “Here you go, it’s your favorite toy!” Neil’s eyes sparkled as he hugged the toy close to him. Hop smiled and chuckled as his son began to nibble on one of the ears.

“Reminds me of myself when I was a baby,” He turned towards his Dubwool, who lifted his head and moved closer to the pen. “You’re lucky you are too big for him to chew on.” 

Dubwool yawned and shook his body, as Hop crouched down and petted him. “Things have been a little quiet for us ever since Neil was born.” Dubwool raised his head and rolled his eyes at Hop and stared at him. “Okay, you’re right about that. It has gotten a little nosier since he came along.” 

Hop stood up and walked over to his desk and began to flip through his papers. He quietly pushed up his glasses and looked over at Neil, who crawled around his play area. 

After a few hours, Hop stood up and stretched and looked over at Neil, who fell asleep on his throw pillow. He walked up to Neil’s pen and lifted him in the air. “Hey, buddy, tired already?” Neil yawned and clung to Hop’s body as the professor sat down on the couch. “Hmm, how about we watch something to keep you busy?”

Hop stood up and turned on the telly and smiled as he saw Victor on screen. “It looks like an old match is airing, that’s cool!” Hop smiled as he sat Neil down on the floor in front of him.

“Dada!” Neil bounced up and down and smiled as he saw Victor on the screen.

“That’s right! It’s Dad!” Hop laughed as he saw Victor walk onto the field, preparing for the battle.

“Dada!” Neil held onto Hop’s leg and slowly began to pull himself up.

“Neil?” Hop watched as Neil stood up and slowly began to walk towards the tv. “Oh my gosh! You’re walking!” Hop smiled wide as his son reached up towards Victor.

“Dada!” Neil fell on his bottom and whined as he tried to stand himself up again.

“Hang on there!” Hop stood up and held Neil in his arms and chuckled as Neil reached towards the telly. “You really like your Dad, don’t you?” Hop turned around as the front door unlocked. “Oh, look who’s here!”

“Hop, I’m home!” Victor sighed as the door opened. “You wouldn’t believe the day I had.”

“Welcome home! I have something special to show you!” Hop set Neil down and smiled as Victor raised a brow at him.

“Our son? That is pretty special.”

“Just wait.” Hop smiled as Neil locked eyes with Victor and smiled at him.

“Dada!” Neil slowly stood up and clung to Hop’s leg, his little legs shaking to support his weight.

“Oh, Neil!” Victor crouched down as Neil reached out towards him while still clinging to Hop. “It’s okay, champ! You can do it!” Victor held out his arms as Neil let go of Hop and began to walk towards Victor slowly.

“I’m definitely gonna take pictures of this!” Hop brought out his phone as Neil moved towards his husband.

“You’re almost there, buddy!” Victor held back tears as Neil fell into his arms. “You did it!” 

“Dada!” Neil smiled as Victor hugged him. 

“I’m so proud of you, Neil!” Victor stood up and nuzzled Neil’s face as his son hugged him back.

* * *

“And that’s how Neil’s first steps happened! It was all thanks to Victor!” Hop smiled as he held up the photo to his mother and Leon at the dining room table.

“Papa!” Neil blushed as he sank his head on the table. “Do you have to tell them that story again?”

“What? I can’t help it! It’s a cute story, plus I thought you liked your dad?”

“I do, but…”

“Oh, Hop do you have to tease your son like that?” Hop’s mother laughed as she drank some tea. “But, Neil, I can tell you that it was Leon who got Hop to start walking.”

“Wait, really?” Neil looked over at Hop, who blushed and sat down. 

“Mom! Don’t tell him that!” 

“Why not? You did the same thing to him! It’s only fair!” She laughed as Leon chuckled and raised a brow at him.

“I guess you and Neil are on in the same...admiring a Champion even at such a young age.”

“Lee, not you too!” Hop lowered his head as Neil laughed at him.

_ ‘I love you too, Papa.’  _


	8. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil video chats with his best friend Hideyoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi is an oc that I created to be Neil's best friend! Enjoy this drabble of mine!

“Papa, Papa!” Neil bounded down the stairs of their Wedeghurst home and ran towards Hop’s office, where he sat back on his chair and stared at his son.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” He pushed up his glasses as Neil giggled at him.

“Aren’t you calling Professor Rowan today?” 

“Yeah, I am, he and I are about to exchange some research notes with him.” 

“Can I be with you?” Neil’s eyes lit up as Hop raised a brow at him.

“Are you sure? It’s going to be quite boring, mate.” Neil laughed and shook his head.

“I’m not talking about your research, Papa! I want to see Hide!”

“Hide?” Hop paused for a moment and then smiled. “OH! Hideyoshi! Rowan’s grandchild!” Neil smiled and nodded at the Professor.

“Yeah! I miss talking with them, and wanted to hear more about his knowledge about his Poketech!” Hop chuckled as he placed a hand on Neil’s head.

“Sure thing, mate! I’ll be sure to set up the call in a bit.”

“Yes!” Neil hopped into the air and ran into his room. “Okay, what should I show Hide today?” He looked around and spotted his stuffed Gengar. “Hmm, Hide does like ghost stuff like I do. I’ll grab this!” He then looked over at his art pad and colored pencils and smiled wide. “OH! I can show him my drawings too!” He laughed to himself as he rummaged around his room.

“Neil! I’m about to call them!” Hop’s voice came from below as Neil stood up and grabbed his things.

“I’m coming!’ He raced down the steps, practically skipping on his way down. “I’m here- Whoa!” Neil slipped down the stairs and fell, sending his stuff flying into the air.

“Neil!’ Hop shouted as Dubwool ran forward and caught the boy in his fur. Hop took a deep breath and ran towards his son. “Neil, are you okay?”

_‘Yeah…’_ There was a muffled sound as Neil popped his head out of Dubwool.

“Thanks, Dubwool!” Neil climbed out of his father’s Pokemon and smiled as it shook his head and walked away. “I’m okay, Papa!”

“You have to be more careful. Why are you carrying all this stuff anyway?” Hop picked up Neil’s toys and papers as his son fixed his hair.

“I wanted to show Hide my stuff! Last time we visited, he got to show his cool stuff in his room, it’s my turn to do the same!” Hop smiled and crouched down.

“I know you’re excited to see your friend, but you have to be more careful around the house. Dubwool can’t be your cushion for long.”

“Dubwool loves me, though! Don’t you, boy?” Neil looked over at the Sheep Pokemon and grinned at him. Dubwool yawned and turned away from the boy as he pouted and placed his hands on his hips. “See, Papa!”

“Right, but what would your Dad think if he knew you got hurt.”

“That he would be mad at you for putting me in danger?” Neil giggled as Hop threw his hands back.

“This is more, your fault, son, not my own. Vic and I love you and care for you. But it will help us greatly if you could do that for yourself too.” Neil sighed and walked up to Hop.

“You’re right, I’m sorry, Papa!” Neil hugged the Professor and smiled at him. “I’ll be more careful from now on!”

“Is that a promise?” Hop raised a brow at his son, who nodded and stuck his pinky out.

“Yeah! I promise!” Hop chuckled as he and Neil locked pinkies.

“Right, now let’s go call up, Professor Rowan!” Hop held out his hand and brought Neil to his desk and sat his son in his lap. 

“Oh, I can’t wait!” Neil bounced up and down as the computer screen lit up and rang.

“Hello?” A man with a gruff-looking face and white hair cleared his throat as he answered the call.

“Professor Rowan? It’s me, Hop!” 

“Ah! Young Hop, how are you? This fine evening?” Neil looked out the window and tilted his head.

“Papa, it’s not evening, it’s the morning?” Hop chuckled and held Neil’s hand.

“Neil, Rowan is in a different timezone, so morning for us is nighttime for them! And vice versa!”

“Oh! Okay! Wait, does that mean...Hide is asleep???” Neil frowned as Rowan chuckled over the screen.

“Neil, it’s good to see you too! Don’t worry, Hideyoshi is awake, want me to go get him?”

“Can you? I want to see them!” Rowan nodded and walked off. Hop sat back and stretched.

“I have to do some stuff, Neil, so go ahead and talk to Hide all you want, I’ll be back.”

“Okay, Papa!” Neil turned back around as he saw the bright orange hair that adorned his friend. “HIDE!” Neil waved as Hide smiled and pushed up their glasses.

“Neil, it’s good to see you! I was just about to have dinner.” The light colored face of Neil’s friend lit up as the screen brightened the lab around them.

“Really? I just had breakfast! How are you? Is that a new tie?” Neil smiled as his friend smiled back and sat in the chair and looked down.

“Yeah, Grandpa wanted me to try it on for him, I kind of like it! It matches my black vest!”

“I think you look pretty cool in it! I always liked how you dressed! You look like a mini professor!” Hide blushed and scratched the back of their head.

“Really? Thanks, Neil! But I still have a lot to learn from Grandpa. He’s been teaching me all about Pokemon evolution and stuff.”

“Oh, do you have anything to share?” Hide shook his head and sat back in his chair.

“Nothing new yet, other than the stuff you already know, but if I find anything new, I’ll be sure to tell you the next time we see each other!” Hide locked eyes with Neil, who stared at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Your black hair is growing more!” Hide felt the sides and back and laughed. 

“Yeah, I ran out of dye since I used up most it, but Grandpa says it looks nice!”

“I think it looks cool! It makes you look like the sun! Perfect for my best friend!” Neil grinned as Hide smiled at him.

“So, what do you want to show me?” Neil threw his hands back as Hide asked the question.

“What? How’d you know?”

“Well, last time you said you wanted to show me all the neato stuff you had in your room.” Neil tilted his head and shook it.

“Wow, Hide, you remembered! That’s awesome, but yeah! I have some stuff, like-” Neil brought out his Gengar plushie and hugged it. “This guy! My Papa won it when we were in Johto, and I love it! That’s when I got my Haunter too!” 

“Oh! That’s awesome!” Hide smiled as his Chimchar ran up and rested on his shoulder. “You remember Chimchar, right?”

“Yeah! Hi again!” Neil waved as the Chimp Pokemon grinned at him. Neil then brought out his pad and opened it to Hide. “I have some new pictures I want to show you.”

“Oh, okay!” Hide’s eyes lit up as Neil showed his art.

“This is me as Champion! One day I’m gonna take the Gym Challenge and defeat my dad!” Hide nodded as Neil turned the page. “And this is you! As the Pokemon Professor in Sinnoh! I forgot to add more black cause I didn’t know.”

“That’s okay! They are nice drawings, Neil! Maybe you should do that instead.” Hide chuckled as their friend scowled at him.

“Not funny!” Neil stuck his tongue out as Hide chuckled to themselves.

“I’m kidding; they are nice drawings, though!”

“Thanks! So what’s been going on with you?” Hide rested his chin on the desk and stared at Neil.

“It’s been pretty lonely around here; I’m not very good at making friends cause I’m scared that I might bore them with my ramblings.”

“You should come to Galar sometime! I can show you around a bunch of neat stuff!”

“Really?” Hide perked up as Neil nodded at them.

“Yeah! I’m a little sad that we can’t physically see each other, but thankfully we have the video chats!”

“Yeah…” Hide bit his lip and took a deep breath. “Hey, Neil…”

“Yeah?” There was a momentary pause between the two children before Hide broke the silence.

“Best of luck with the Gym Challenge, okay! I can’t be with you to cheer you on, but I’ll be sure to watch your matches! It’s a promise!” Neil smiled and stuck out his pinky.

“Promise?” Hide smiled and stuck his pinky out as well and laughed as his finger touched the screen.

“Promise! We will see each other soon! Oh, it looks like Grandpa is coming back, I’ll see you later, Neil!” Neil nodded as he watched his best friend runoff and turned around as Hop walked back into the room.

“Papa, you can have the video screen now! I’m done now!” Neil hopped off the chair and ran towards his room.

“Okay, Neil!” Hop tilted his head as Rowan sat down. “Did something happen?”

“I think our children made a promise to each other. I have to say, Hop. Ever since Hideyoshi met Neil, they seem a lot happier now.”

“Yeah, it’s nice that Neil has someone to call his friend. Maybe one day, Hide, and Neil can see each other again.” Hop looked towards Neil’s room and smiled.

* * *

Neil sat down on his little desk and began drawing a picture of Hide and himself, traveling across the region with each other. “Someday, Hide...I want to travel with my best friend!”


	9. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor helps Hop with a little favor down by the local Pokemon Daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is part of the fan made #mytwilghtepisode thing that a few of my friends at the "Champion Time Server" wanted to do, so enjoy this episode feat. Neil's Dads, Hop and Victor. This scenario is set way before Neil is born.

“Sorry for making you do this, Victor.” Hop leaned back on the Air Taxi’s soft leather chair, sitting adjacent to his lifelong best friend and boyfriend, Victor, the current Champion of Galar. The Professor sighed and pushed up his glasses.

“Don’t worry about it, Hop! This is a nice break from the normal routine of my champion work. What with the paperwork and signings, this is child’s play compared to that.”

“It is child’s play, Vic! I was supposed to give a demonstration to the local daycare, but I thought it’d be better to have you tag along, since well you’re famous after all!” Victor scoffed at his boyfriend and waved his hand around.

“I haven’t been Champion for long, Hop! I doubt that I’m famous.” Hop crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

“Vic, it’s been four years already! That’s enough time for you to be famous! You’re too modest.” 

“Right...sorry, Hop.” Victor scratched his face and laughed to himself as the duo began their descent. “Looks like we are here!, how do I look?” Hop stared at Victor and brushed aside his hair.

“There, you look decent enough.”

“Decent? Harsh.” Victor let out a small pout as Hop blushed and chuckled to himself.

“I’m kidding; you look amazing as always.” Victor grinned and stood up from his seat.

“Thanks!” The Champion turned his head and smacked the roof of the car and fell.

“Vic!” Hop ran over and caught him and lifted him up. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I guess I got too excited.” Victor rubbed his forehead and sighed as it was bright red.

“Guess you really are nervous then, Vic! You even fell for me again!” Hop laughed as Victor punched his arm.

“If I had a Pokedollar for every time you said that to me, I’d have enough to buy fifty Ultra Balls!”

“You kept count?” Victor shook his head as he and Hop stepped out of the car.

“No, but it feels like a lot. Let’s just go now.” Hop nodded and followed Victor into the Daycare. 

Inside, Hop walked into the classroom and smiled at children’s faces, who all stared at them with awe. The teacher smiled at Hop and bowed to him.

“Thank you for coming, Professor! We appreciate you coming over here and seeing the children, while you are so busy.” Hop smiled and scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, it’s no biggie! I’m not that busy today, but I didn’t come alone.” He turned towards the class and smiled. “As you guys know, I’m Professor Hop! I study Pokemon and their relationship with trainers, as well as the Dynamax phenomenon.” A boy raised his hand, alerting Hop of his presence. “Yes?”

“Why is your hair spiky?” Hop blushed as the children laughed at him. The professor swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He saw something move at the corner of his eye and spotted Victor, who gave him a thumbs-up.

_ ‘Vic…’  _ Hop slapped his face and grinned at the children.

“Anyway, I hope to see some of you kiddos soon whenever you become great Pokemon trainers! Speaking of, I want you guys to meet someone!” Hop walked towards the door and opened.

“Hello there!” Victor winked and walked inside and smiled as the students stood up from their seats.

“It’s Champion, Victor!” The children crowded around him and pulled at his arms, smiling happily as he grinned back at them.

“Hey, careful, I need these arms!” Victor laughed as the children let go.

“Mister Victor, can you teach us about Pokemon? Or even show us your Pokemon!” The Champion stood back and nodded.

“Sure, but how about Hop and I show you kids a battle?” Hop threw his arms back as the children’s eyes lit up. 

“Me? But why?” Victor smiled and grabbed Hop’s hand.

“You’re my rival, who else to show these kids the wonders of Pokemon?” Victor turned around and clapped his hands. “Okay, kids! Let’s head on outside for the match!” The kids all ran out the door, save for a boy sitting along with the window sill.

“Who’s that?” Hop asked as the teacher crossed their arms.

“Oh, that’s Emmet! He usually keeps to himself, though.” Victor pushed Hop aside and walked towards Emmet, who blushed and hid his face from view.

“Hey, buddy, don’t you want to see the battle with the others?” The boy shook his head and stared out the window.

“I’m fine with just watching from afar...I’m too scared of Pokemon.” Hop scoffed and crossed his arms.

“Scared of Pokemon? Unheard of-oww!” Hop winced as Victor punched Hop’s side. Victor crouched down and smiled back at Emmet.

“Now, what’s got you so spooked about them?” Emmet shrugged and stared out the window.

“What if they bite me? Or they attack me?” Victor placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled.

“I know you’re scared, but Pokemon are just as scared of us as we are them.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really...that’s why we teach kids like you how great Pokemon are, so you too can understand that they are our friends. But you also must know that some Pokemon are not like that or even trainers. That’s why we teach people to become stronger trainers to help those who cannot!” Hop blushed as he heard Victor speak to Emmet.

“Wow, Mister, Victor...I never thought of it like that!” Emmet jumped down from the window sill and looked up at the Champion. “I think I’m ready to try!”

“There we go!” Victor held out his hand and smiled as Emmet took it. The boy then looked over at Hop and held his hand out.

“Oh, you want me to hold your hand too?” Emmet blushed and nodded.

“Having both hands makes me feel safer.” 

“Oh, alright.” Hop held out his hand and walked Emmet out of the door towards the garden.

“Wow, Vic...with us holding hands like this, we look like a family.” Hop looked over at his boyfriend, who chuckled and looked up at the sky.

“Family, huh?”

The children gathered around the Champion and Professor and eagerly waited for the battle to start. Victor stood up and tossed out his Zamazenta, who yawned and stood behind its trainer.

“This is Zamazenta!” The children clapped and smiled as the Legendary Pokemon bowed to them. “Who wants to pet him?”

“Oh, me, me!” The children raised their hands in excitement as the Champion looked around.

“Hmm, how about you, Emmet?” 

“Huh? Me?” He blushed and stood up and began to fidget as the Pokemon stared at him. “I don’t know…”

“Here, let me help.” Victor picked up the boy in his arms and slowly brought him to Zamazenta. “Just bring out your hand, but slowly.”

“Okay…” Emmet held out his hand and brought it to Zamazenta’s face.

“Just wait for Zama, okay?” Emmet nodded and smiled as Zamazenta pressed its head towards the boy’s hand.

“His fur is so soft!” Emmet laughed as Zamazenta smiled and pressed its face further into the boy’s arm.

“I wanna try too, Mister Victor!” A few kids stood behind him and pulled at his cape, causing the Champion to stumble back. Hop smiled and crossed his arms as he saw his boyfriend, being kind and gentle towards the boy.

_ ‘You’re a natural at this...I wonder if.’  _ Hop cleared his throat and tossed out Zacian.

“Hey, now, there’s room for more Pokemon!” Hop smiled as the kids all smiled wide at his Pokemon. Hop and Victor locked eyes and smiled at each other as the children began to play with their Pokemon.

“Guess we didn’t need to battle, huh?” Victor laughed as he sat Emmet ontop of Zamazenta.

“Yeah...listen, Vic…”

“Hmm?” Hop blushed and swallowed hard.

“You ever thought about starting a family together?” Victor tilted his head and chuckled.

“Hop, we have to be married first, but after seeing all these kids and teaching them about Pokemon, that does sound a little nice.” The Champion blushed as Hop chuckled at him.

“Yeah, that would be nice, wouldn’t it.” Hop smiled as he held a small black box behind him. 


	10. Youthful Aspirations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil practices his Champion Pose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scenario was based on a RP scenario on discord! Inteleon’s nickname was used by my friend cole with his permission!

Hop sat back in his office chair and stared at the clock. “Oh, it’s almost lunchtime. I better go check on Neil and ask him what he wants for lunch!” Hop stretched and fixed his glasses before climbing up the stairs.

_ ‘Does it go like this?’  _ Hop heard Neil’s voice from his room and slowly peered through it. There he saw his son, posing like his older brother in the mirror while wearing a blanket wrapped around his neck.

“Neil?” Hop whispered as Neil sat on the floor and watched Victor’s video matches.

“Hmm, am I doing this, right?” Neil stood back up and posed once more but sighed as he shook his head. “No..” Hop smiled and knocked on the door, causing Neil to throw his hands back and blush.

“Neil...can I come in?”

“Yeah, Papa, you can!” Hop opened the door as Neil sat on his bed and smiled at him. “Hiya!”

“Hiya yourself!” Hop chuckled as he leaned on the door frame, “So, whatcha watching?”

“Nothing!” Neil blushed again as Hop walked over to the telly and turned it on.

“Doesn’t sound like nothing,” Hop raised a brow as Neil sighed and sat on the ground.

“Okay, you caught me.”

“Now, what are you really up to?” Neil stood up and attempted to strike the Charizard Pose.

“I was trying to pose like Dad, but I’m having a hard time with it!” Hop laughed and sat on Neil’s chair.

“Oh, the Charizard Pose...I remember when Lee did it for the first time! Vic and I loved doing that pose a ton!” Neil dropped his jaw as he clung to Hop’s arm.

“Wait, the pose was from Uncle Leon?”

“Uh, yeah...is that okay?”

“Of course not! That pose is from Uncle Leon; I want something for Dad!” Neil threw his arms in the air and fell onto the bed and whined.

“Neil, you okay?” Hop walked over and looked over to his son, who whined on the bedsheets.

“I wanted to do the pose so I could be more like Dad...and knowing that he uses it still…” Neil sighed and looked up as the door opened from downstairs.

“Hello? I’m home!” Victor walked inside his home and looked around as he walked up the stairs and peered through Neil’s room. “How’re my two favorite guys in the world?”

“Fine….” Neil groaned as Victor raised a brow at him.

“What’s wrong, buddy?” Victor sat on the bed, causing it to rise and lower under the Champion’s added weight. Hop chuckled and pushed up his glasses.

“Neil is upset that your pose is outdated.”

“My pose?” 

“Yeah!” Neil sat up and pointed at Leon’s Charizard Pose and frowned. “This pose isn’t you, Dad! I know you used to look to Uncle Leon, but...that’s not you!” Neil raised his voice as his face turned bright red.

“Neil…” Victor hugged his son and brushed back his tears. “I didn’t think you were so passionate about your Dad.”

“I look up to you and want you to show the world that you’re your own Champion!”

“Wow, and I thought I was selfish…” Hop chuckled and froze as Victor glared at him.

“Neil…” Victor turned back at his son and smiled at him. “I appreciate that you want to do this for me, but I don’t know what other poses I could do?”

“Well, if you give me a little more time, I could probably find something for you to use.” Neil looked through the tapes and tilted his head. “Oh, maybe this!” Neil then stood up and turned towards his Dads. “I’m sorry, but I’m gonna have to ask you to leave!” 

“Whoa, okay then!” Hop laughed as Neil pushed them out the door and shut it behind them. “I guess lunch is off the table?”

“You can just leave it outside my door!” Victor sighed as he held Hop’s hand.

“You think he’s reached his rebellious phase?”

“Vic, he’s ten, he’s just trying to help out.” Hop laughed as the couple walked downstairs. “He looks up to you a ton, especially during my lessons with him. He’s going to be a force to be reckoned with when he becomes of age.” Hop sat down on the table and smiled at Victor. “Too bad, he has to wait four more years till that happens.”

“I don’t know, Hop...maybe he’s ready sooner than we think.” Victor grinned as Hop raised a brow at him.

“Oh? So soon? That’s a shock, then again you are the Champion, so you can do whatever you please. I sure hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Of course, I do! You’ve been teaching him, and we’ve been really supportive of him. I, for one, believe he can be destined to achieve so much and pass on my ideals! Even though he will struggle and fall, we have to be that support pillar we never got as kids.” 

“Vic, for a second, you sounded like Lee!” Hop stood up and hugged him while smiling. “You’ve done a great job, not as a Champion, but as a Dad to our son.”

“So have you!” Victor kissed Hop on the cheek and chuckled. “Neil goes on and on how amazing you are and how much he’s learned from you.”

“Really, now?” The Professor chuckled and scratched his face. “I guess we both did a good job of raising our boy!” Suddenly, they heard the door slam open, followed by the patter of feet.

“Dad, Dad, Dad!” Neil came running down the stairs and panted as he stood in front of Victor.

“What is it, son?”

“I found the perfect pose for you!”

“Oh, well, show me!” Neil grinned and clenched his left hand while pointing to the sky with his right. 

“How’s this?” Neil smiled as Victor stood up and hugged him.

“Neil, that’s perfect! I love it!”

“Really? I’m glad!” Neil smiled as Victor kissed his head.

“Where’d you learn that from, son?” Hop watched as Neil chuckled at him.

“Well, I saw an old video of you and Dad battling each other in the finals. And I only saw a quick glimpse, but I saw Dad do that pose when he won!”

“Oh, that one?” Victor tilted his head and crossed his arms. “I thought that was silly to me, so I didn’t do it.”

“It’s not silly!” Neil’s eyes lit up as he struck the pose again. “I think it’s cool! Since, well, you’re number one to me, and I want the world to see you the same way I do!” Neil blushed as Victor started to choke up.

“Neil, that’s so sweet! I’ll be sure to use it as soon as I can!” 

“Promise?” Neil held out his pinky as Victor did the same.

“I promise!”

“Aww, that’s sweet, but come on, you two! Papa is hungry!” Hop chuckled as Neil and Victor smiled at each other.

* * *

“Dad, go for the G-max Hydrosnipe!” Neil stood up from the couch and shouted as he watched Victor’s match on the telly.

“Neil, he can’t hear you, you know?” Hop scoffed as he stared at the telly.

_ ‘Caspian, use G-max Hydrosnipe!’  _ Victor smirked as he commanded his Inteleon to strike his opponent with full force.

“Oh, looks like he can.” Hop chuckled as Neil cheered at his Dad’s win. 

“Yay, he won; he won he- huh?” Neil watched as the dust started to settle, and the camera zoomed in on Victor’s figure. “Is he?” Neil swallowed and took a deep breath as Victor eyed the camera. He pointed to the sky and smiled as the crowd cheered for him.

_ ‘There we have it folks, our Champion, Victor has protected his title once again! Can no one stop his reign?’  _

“Dad...he...he.” Neil teared up and jumped from his seat. “PAPA, HE DID IT! HE DID THE POSE! HE DID IT! HE DID IT!” Neil ran around Hop and shouted as he saw Victor use the new pose.

“That’s amazing, Neil! You must be so proud!” Hop smiled as Neil nodded and stared at Victor.

“Dad is truly the greatest! I can’t wait to be just like him when I get older! I don’t mind waiting a few more years, though!”

“Oh, I’m sure you won’t have to wait too long.” Hop chuckled and sipped his coffee as he looked down at a piece of paper with Neil’s name on it, followed by the symbol of the Galar Pokemon League.


	11. Memory of a Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil finds Hop's old jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art gifted to me by my friend. @HayleyB100 (tumblr)

“Okay, Zamazenta, use Behemoth Bash!” Fiver-year old Neil shouted as the stuffed toy of a Wooloo and pointed at a cardboard cut out of a figure. Neil picked up his toy and giggled as he tossed it at the figure, knocking it down.

“And the crowd goes wild!” Neil ran towards his toy and lifted it onto his head. “Give it up for Neil and his trusty Pokemon, Zamazenta!” Neil cheered and ran over to the bed and jumped on it. 

_‘I bet Zama is a lot stronger than you, though, buddy!’_ Neil held the toy up to his face and sighed as he sat up.

“I wonder what’s it like to have such a super cool Pokemon! I’m gonna ask Dad!” Neil jumped off and ran past the door, but tripped as his hoodie got caught on the handle.

“Whoa!” With a loud tear sound, he fell to the ground and whimpered. “Owww.” Tears fell from his eyes, causing Victor to run up the stairs.

“Neil, are you okay?” The Champion looked down and spotted his son, crying on the ground, a fairly big rip on his red hoodie.

“Dad...I fell…” Neil cried as Victor crouched down and checked on his injuries.

“Buddy, it’s okay.” He lifted his arm and cradled him into his arms. “There, there, it’s okay; you’re okay.”

“But my hoodie isn’t!” Neil whimpered and held up his arm and showed up the hole on the sleeve.

“Oh man, that does seem a bit troublesome...I can buy you-”

“No! I don’t want you to buy me one! I love this hoodie!”

“Neil, you’re bound to grow out of it sooner or later...are you sure?” 

“Yeah, can you fix it?” Neil pouted as Victor sighed and raised his brows in response.

“I guess I can try to fix it...let me check to see if there’s a sewing kit your grandma left me.”

“Yay!” Neil’s eyes lit up as Victor kissed his forehead and walked down the stairs. Victor set Neil down and looked through the closets in search of the sewing kit.

“Hmm, it must be around here.” The Champion searched high and low for the kit but came up empty. 

“Dad…”

“Yes, son-” Suddenly, a box fell on the Champion’s head, causing it to pop open and spill its contents on him.

“Dad!” Neil ran towards Victor and hugged him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...That box did a number on me, though.” Victor laughed and rubbed his head.

“Here, let me!” Neil stood up and kissed Victor’s forehead and smiled at him. “Feel better?”

“Yeah, tons...thanks, buddy.” Victor crawled over to the box and sighed as he turned it over. “Oh, here we are!” Victor held up the kit and smiled at it. “I knew I left it somewhere.” Turning towards his son, he held out his hands. “Neil, take off your hoodie, please.”

“Okay!” Neil lifted his hoodie and sat down as Victor examined the hole. “Dad, did grandma teach you how to sew?”

“Sort of...She taught me a few things, and with your Papa and Aunt getting into a lot of trouble, their clothes would rip, and I just picked it up. I’m not that good, but it’s okay.”

“Ohhhh.” Neil nodded and looked over at a black bag and crawled over to it. “What’s this?” He opened the bag and spotted a blue jacket. “Dad, what’s this?”

“Huh...oh, what do we have here?” Victor smiled as he held the jacket. “This is Hop’s jacket! How’d you end up here?”

“That was Papa’s jacket?” Neil’s eyes lit up as Victor nodded and unfolded it.

“Yeah, he got this jacket from your Uncle Leon and had it ever since he was in the Challenge Cup with your Aunt and me.” Victor smiled and brushed his fingers along the stitching and lining of the jacket. “So many memories with this jacket...it’s a shame Hop can’t wear it anymore; otherwise, he would rip it.” The Champion chuckled as he set the jacket to the side before working on the damaged hoodie.

“This was Papa’s, huh?” Neil smiled wide as he gently opened the jacket and slipped it on. “Dad, look!” 

“Huh?” Victor’s eyes widened as he spotted Neil in Hop’s jacket. He held back a laugh as the sleeves were too big on him. “Neil, what are you doing?”

“I’m Papa! See?” Neil struck a Charizard pose and smiled wide as the sleeves fell down. “I guess I’m still kind of small to wear it.”

“It kind of looks good on you, but I don’t think your Papa would appreciate it if you wore it around the house...he tends to get very sentimental with it.”

“Sen..sentimental?” Neil tilted his head as Victor chuckled.

“It means that he cares about it a lot to the point that it holds very fond memories for him...so I don’t want to destroy it.”

“Oh! Don’t worry; I won’t wear it; I just wanted to show it to you.”

“I’m glad…” Victor held up Neil’s hoodie and smiled as he handed it to his son. “All done!”

“Oh! Yay, thanks, Dad!” Neil took off Hop’s jacket and threw on his hoodie, and hugged himself. “Nice and snug! I like this better anyway.” Neil ran towards his dad and hugged him tightly. “Thanks, Dad, you’re the best!”

“Of course, Neil…” Victor hugged him back and stared at Hop’s jacket. “You know, son...someday you’ll make fond memories, and you want to find stuff that reminds you of those good times.”

“Like Papa’s jacket?” 

“Yeah, but it’s not always jackets...it could be anything you can think of.”

“Then, I’m gonna find something that will always remind me of the fun stuff we do.” Neil sat in Victor’s lap and bounced as the Champion laughed.

“That is true.” Victor brushed back Neil’s head and sighed. “Counting on stuff that reminds you of things is good. But wouldn’t it be better if the memory is so good, you’ll always remember it no matter what?”

“I guess so…” Neil looked up as Victor held his hands.

“Take your Papa’s jacket... it was indeed something from a long time ago, but I remembered it very much, and it made me happy.”

“Ohh, okay! So I guess you mean I should cherish that feeling!”

“That’s right! Neil, you’ll always be making new memories, so it’s good if you can recall and keep them close to your heart.”

“My heart?”

“Yes, you’re heart, right here!” Victor gently pocked Neil’s chest and laughed as Neil giggled.

“Dad, stop! That tickles!”

“Nope, you ripped your hoodie, so you must pay for me fixing it, come here.” Victor tickled Neil’s sides as he flailed and laughed.

“Dad, nooooo!” 

“I love you, son!” Victor hugged Neil and kissed his head.

“I love you too, Dad! And don’t worry, I will always remember you and Papa! Cause I don’t need stuff to remind me of how great my Dads are!”

“I’m glad, Neil...now let’s go clean up and grab some ice cream.” Victor stood up and held out his hand. 

“Okay!” Neil smiled wide as he looked at the stitch that Victor made on his hoodie and laughed as he saw a little star on it.


	12. A flight to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hop's turn to baby sit Neil what does he have planned in store for him and his son?

“Okay, I got everything I need for the day!” Victor adjusted his cap and hoodie as he put his shoes on. Suddenly he felt a slight tug from behind as he felt something grab him.

“Dad!”

“Gah, Neil?” Victor chuckled as his six-year-old son, clung to his back.

“Dad!!! Are you leaving for the day?” A bright smile appeared the boy’s face as the Champion picked him up.

“Yep! Dad’s got a lot of challengers today!”

“Awww.” Neil pouted as Victor hugged him tightly. “I wanted to hang out with you today.”

“I know, but Dad’s gotta show Galar that he’s fit to protect it. Cause he too loves Galar.”

“But not as much as Papa and me, right?” Neil’s eyes shined as Victor chuckled.

“You guys can’t even compare to Galar or the entire world, in fact.” Victor placed a kick kiss on Neil’s cheek just as Hop walked towards them.

“Neil will be alright with me! I think it’s a field research day.” The Professor smiled wide as he grabbed Neil and held him in his arms. “What do you say, buddy? Fancy a field day with Papa?”

“Yeah! I love going outside and seeing your work! Can I capture a Pokemon too?” Hop chuckled as he eyed Victor, who promptly shook his head.

“Sorry, mate, not just yet, okay?”

“Aww, man…” Neil pouted and crossed his arms. “Why do you guys get to have such cool Pokemon?” Victor chuckled and kissed Neil on the cheek.

“It’s because we are full-fledged trainers, Neil!” 

“Then, I want to become one too! Papa, Dad, teach me!” Neil waved his arms around and flailed a bit, causing him to stumble in Hop’s arms.

“Whoa, careful there, buddy! I don’t want you to fall now.” Hop grinned and set Neil on his shoulders. “We will take baby steps, son. For now, let’s say goodbye to Dad now.”

“Okay, bye, Dad! I’ll be sure to catch your matches like always!” Neil waved as Victor nodded and opened the door.

“Love you both!” With that, Victor shut the door behind him, leaving Hop and Neil alone.

“Okay, champ, what do you want to learn about first?” Hop held Neil in his arms and smiled as he giggled.

“I want to learn how to catch a legendary Pokemon!”

“Let’s start with something smaller…”

“Oh, how about a Pokemon?”

“Not yet, Neil.”

“Darn…” Neil sighed as Hop set him down and walked over to his desk.

“I can teach you about Pokemon Types.”

“I guess, so…” Neil kicked the ground as he walked over to Hop’s desk and sat in his lap. “What type are we learning about today, Papa?”

“Hmm, why not Dragon Types?”

“Ohhh, like how Uncle Rai Rai uses?” Hop chuckled at the nickname given to Raihan by his son.

“Yeah! Let’s see, Dragon Types are resistant to a lot of things but are weak to what three types?”

“Oh, uhhh, Dragon, Fairy, and Ice!” Neil laughed as Hop nodded at him.

“That’s right! Did you know that most Dragon Types are really hard to train?”

“Why’s that, Papa?” Neil looked up as Hop flipped through his book.

“Well, I think it’s cause they require a strong trainer to understand and care for them. Some Pokemon are easier than others, but what matters is how strong the trainer is to be able to train any Pokemon.”

“Kind of like you and Dad, right?” 

“Yeah, just like that!”

“Then, I want to learn everything, so I can be as strong as you guys when I get big!” Neil bounced in Hop’s laugh. 

“That’s the spirit!” Hop looked at the clock and smiled wide. “Hey, it’s time for our field research! Let’s go call a cab to the Wild Area!”

“Okay, Papa! I’ll go grab my bag!” Neil jumped down as Hop tilted his head.

“You need a bag?”

“Well, I am going to be a trainer soon, aren’t I?” Neil grabbed a small white pouch and smiled as Hop crouched down.

“Well, I guess it’s never too early for some things.” Hop scratched his chin as he held out his hand. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah!” Neil smiled as he took his Papa’s hand and quickly followed behind.

“Morning, mister cabbie!” Neil waved at the taxi driver, who smiled and put away his phone.

“Well, if it ain’t the Professor’s little kiddo. How are ya son?” Neil let out a giggle and shook his head.

“I’m not your son; you’re funny, mister!” The cabbie chuckled and shrugged.

“I mean son as just a term of endearment.”

“Term of Endearment?” Neil tilted his head as he looked up at Hop.

“It’s like how I call you buddy or champ!”

“Ohhh, okay!” Neil walked over to the cabbie and smiled at him. “Can you take us to the Wild Area?” The cabbie sighed and shook his head.

“Sorry, kiddo... I’m afraid that Corviknight is out with a cold today.”

“What?” Hop crossed his arms as he looked around, and sure enough, there was no Corviknight to be found. “What are you doing out here then?”

“I’m waiting for another Corvinknight to come along, but we are swamped since Champion Victor’s matches are coming up, and people are scrambling to see them.”

“Oh, yeah, Dad is having his matches today!” Neil smiled and sighed as he took Hop’s arm. “Does this mean we can’t go exploring?”

“We can still go on foot, but I don’t think you want to walk so much, you have such tiny legs.” Hop ruffled Neil’s hair and smiled as his eyes lit up. “I have an idea.”

“What is it, Papa?” Neil looked up as Hop brought out a Pokeball.

“How about you and I go flying?” Suddenly, Neil’s face perked up as he clung to Hop’s coat.

“Wait, really? Can we? I thought you said it was dangerous for me?”

“Well, I’ll be with you, and Corviknight here has been itching to fly again, but if you want to walk around, we can-”

“No, no, it’s fine! I wanna fly!” 

“That’s the spirit.” Hop grinned as he tossed the Pokeball into the air. The Raven Pokemon spread his wings and stared down at Neil and bowed to him.

“Hiya, Corviknight!” Neil giggled as Corviknight preened Neil’s hair with his beak. “Oh come on, you’re gonna mess with my hair!” The boy laughed as Corviknight spotted his trainer.

“You fancy giving us a lift, buddy?” Hop ruffled Corviknight’s feathers and smiled as it nodded at him. Hop lifted Neil with his arms and set him on the saddle. “Okay, make sure you hang on.”

“Okay, Papa!” Neil giggled as Hop brought out a pair of goggles and placed them on Neil’s head. “What’s this for?”

“It’s so you can see, the wind will get into your face when we fly.” Neil looked at the straps and smiled as he saw the color red.

“Papa, was this Dad’s?”

“Yeah, he and I would fly all around Galar together, we got each other goggles too so that we can see the sights.” Hop placed his own goggles on his face and climbed on. “You ready?”

“Yeah..but can you hold my hand?” Neil blushed as Hop took his small hands.

“Let’s fly!” With that, Corviknight spread his wings and took flight into the skies. Corviknight soared above the landscapes and smiled as it adjusted itself. “Hey, Neil…” Hop looked down and pointed towards the ground. “Look.”

Neil slowly opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the Wild Area down below. “Wow...it’s so pretty from up here!”

“Neil, can you spot the Battle Tower from here?” Neil looked forward and pointed at the very tall building from afar.

“There! That’s where Uncle Leon works at!”

“That’s right!”

“Wow, so you and Dad flew around here all the time?”

“Kind of…” Hop chuckled as he looked towards Wyndon Stadium. “We used to fly whenever one of us was sad. And this always cheered us up.”

“Maybe you guys should fly together again sometime!” Hop raised a brow as Neil smiled at him. “You guys work so much, so maybe we all can fly together!” Corviknight stumbled a bit as he let out a disgruntled sigh.

“Oh, come on, buddy.” Hop patted Corviknight’s back and chuckled. “We’re not that heavy...besides, you can support us with your big body.” Neil giggled as Corviknight sighed and flew higher above to clouds.

“Wow!” Neil looked at the clear blue sky and smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun shined on his face. “This is amazing, Papa!”

“Yeah, it is! Maybe someday, you can fly around too; and not just around Galar...maybe someday when you get older, you can travel to different places and see the sights.”

“Yeah, but nothing will ever beat home! There’s always something amazing about it…” Neil laughed as he leaned back towards Hop’s body. “I love you, Papa!” Hop kissed Neil’s head and smiled as Corviknight sank below the clouds.

“I love you too, Neil...now let’s go research some Pokemon!”


End file.
